The present invention relates to systems for simulating human movement in general and, in particular, to systems for simulating human gait.
Mannequins for displaying clothing in window displays have been known for many years. However, the window displays suffer from a lack of eye catching appeal due to the static poise of the mannequins. Recent attempts to enhance the eye catch appeal of window displays have included mounting mannequins on conveyor belts such that they glide in a continuous motion.
However, in practice, the mere continuous gliding of a mannequin lacks any real eye catching appeal and therefore it would be highly desirable to have a mannequin that simulates the human gait to create a more life-like, eye catching window display.